Destiny
by Tsurugi Ann
Summary: What does Destiny mean to you? A random KyouTen one-shot describing the events of InaGO Series and totally in Tenma's POV. Description of how Tenma perceives the notion of destiny. BL/YAOI. Don't like? It's okay. NO need to read.


**Konnichiwa, minna-san. Hope everyone's doing well.**

 **I wanted to post something for KyouTen day on 10/8 but I'm down with fever, that's why late one. The story has no specific plot (it's totally crap and random) but, I really hope you like it. It may not be the best KyouTen fanfic, but at least it's mine. I promise much better stories in the future.**

 **Please read and review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO, though I want to.**

* * *

What exactly does the word **_destiny_** mean? I don't even know what that means. I don't even know if I have the slightest idea of it.

Maybe it was destiny after all that I met him that day. The day which was a major turning point in my life. The day which I had no idea would be the genesis of our relationship. The day which remains as a fresh memory deep inside my mind and in a protected area of my heart.

We had started off as arch enemies. I didn't have the slightest idea that we'd turn into something like this. I remember all the events that took place, one by one, as if they took place just yesterday. These memories are so fresh and obviously, beautiful, though not in the beginning. He wanted to destroy soccer, destroy Raimon. He wanted to destroy the soccer I loved, the soccer which was the reason of my existence. He tried to destroy me, and replace Raimon soccer club. He said that my face ticks him off. He said that I ought to quit with my 'Soccer, Soccer'. He said that soccer should be managed, even if deep inside his heart, he didn't want to. I just knew. I knew that behind that facade, he still had a heart of gold. That's why I was persistent. He says that he's grateful that I was the one who believed in him when nobody else did. Well, how could I not? I believed in him and his feelings in soccer and will do the rest of my life. It was because I believed in him that I later on fell in deep love with him, without any knowledge of when. We fought together with everyone else against Fifth Sector and won.

I was again separated from him, transported to a fake world where he didn't even know me, let alone be my soulmate. I thought our 'little world' had come to an abrupt end. But my love for him held its head high, and it was strong enough to beat even the parallel worlds. He eventually came back. He became the pillar of strength for me when I didn't believe that I could be a good captain.

It was our hard work and destiny, yet again that we were chosen for the FFI Vision 2 tournament or better, the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament. Just he, me and Shindou-san. We fought the aliens together. He didn't even know how I felt when I came to know that he was kidnapped and an impostor was sent in his place. I should've known better, right? Because no one knows him better than me. Or so, I thought then. I almost felt like the love I had for him was just an illusion and was about to give up on him, until Shindou-san supported me. It was like only he was unaware of my affection towards him, or just plainly ignored it. But I was always sure of the love, of the feelings I had for him. I knew I had to save him from Falam Orbius, or rather, from Lalaya. And when I did, I was so delighted.

* * *

I was at the airport, waiting for his flight to land in the Japan International Airport. I haven't seen him since three whole years - the years he'd spent in Italy - training for the pro league soccer team that he attended with his Nii-san. I was in the waiting area, eagerly waiting for him to come out and take myself in his arms and be as happy as a sandboy on seeing me. I finally saw him coming out of the arrivals gate, after what seemed like forever. He was dressed in a white tee and a navy unzipped jacket accompanied by navy cargo pants, with a black line running vertically on each of the sides.

He hadn't changed a bit. He was the same, but a bit paler and a little more charming. He still had the same shiny navy-blue hair, which matched the colour of his jacket. I immediately felt the blood rushing up my cheeks and I realised I was blushing stupidly. I tried to control it but instead a wide grin took over my face and I did the unexpected.

"Tsurugi!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. Guilt and embarrassment surrounded me when I realised that almost everyone was staring at me. I saw him giggle as he approached me and dropped his travelling bag on the floor. He totally took me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me, comforting me in the harsh winter morning. I passionately hugged him back and never wanted to let him go.

He suddenly freed me from the embrace and dragged me out of the waiting area towards the outside.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are we going? The cab's that way." I shouted from behind.

"The cab can wait for five minutes, right?" He slyly smiled as he answered.

I was surprised at how he wasn't affected from his long flight and had the energy to walk that fast. He stopped when we came upon an abandoned place, not far from the airport. He pinned me against the wall and cupped my chin, pulled me closer to than what was possible and gave me a kiss - our first kiss ever. It didn't last long, only for a minute or so. But I cherished each and every second of it. Then I realised what we'd just done.

"What's the meaning of all this, Tsurugi?" I asked him sternly.

"Well, the fact is that... I've always loved you, Tenma." He replied.

I couldn't believe he'd be the one to confess first.

"Why now, of all the times?" I asked again.

"This is the perfect timing, don't you think? We're more mature now and I'm convinced of my feelings towards you. I don't want to lose you." His simple reply came as a blow to me.

I decided not to question further. I didn't want to question the one I admired anymore. I decided not to question 'destiny' anymore.

* * *

I was waiting for him on the brown bench under the Sakura tree in full bloom. The wind that blew by caused a few petals fall down on my lap and I was amazed at their beauty.

"Stop scaring me like that, Kyousuke!" I yelled at him when he suddenly came out of nowhere and backslapped me, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"You stop being such a scaredy cat, Tenma." He said, his eyes closed.

"I'm not a scaredy cat, mind you!" I protested.

"Ha! What-ev-er!" He spoke in syllables. I couldn't help but smile, forgetting the pain.

"Happy 24th birthday, Tenma." He wished and came over to hug me.

"Thank you so much, Kyousuke!" I beamed and hugged him back tightly.

"The party's tonight, right? Is everyone coming?" He asked, sitting beside me on the bench after pulling out of the warm hug.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"I'm telling everyone about our decision to marry." He declared.

"Ehhhh? Wha-! You sure about that?" I asked him in disbelief.

"You don't trust me? Or don't you want to marry me? Do I have to get down on my knees and propose you once again?" He chuckled meekly.

"You don't have to. And I trust you, okay? I just can't believe you're telling everyone at last!" I said as I locked my hand with his and remembered the day when he had proposed to me at the Inazuma Steel Tower.

"Of course I'll tell them today." He said and pulled me closer. "I love you."

"I love you." I answered back. "Always."

Now, what is this destiny thing? Yes, I truly believe now that it was destiny that we met. It was destiny that we fell in love with each other madly. It was destiny that we were successful in mending such a beautiful relationship.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Cheesy! I couldn't possibly miss KyouTen Day, I love them so much!  
**

 **Please review, guys! All positive criticism accepted. Please point out the grammatical errors, if any. NO FLAMES.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
